With the advance of smart mobile phones, a Near Field Communication (NFC) function is added into more and more mobile phones. The NFC technology is a short-range radio communication technology, which is evolved from the fusion of radio frequency identification and interconnection technologies. By employing the NFC technology, an electronic device may support emulation of a non-contact Integrated Circuit (IC) card, a non-contact IC card reader and a short-range point-to-point communication function, thereby expanding the applications range of the electronic device. Integration of the NFC technology into an electronic device with a touch panel, such as a smart mobile phone, may further satisfy new demands for the smart mobile phones market.
In an electronic device with the NFC technology, the layout of an NFC electromagnetic coil not only affects the performance of the NFC technology, but also has an impact on the volume and weight of the electronic device per se. Currently, the NFC electromagnetic coil of the electronic device with the NFC technology is arranged on a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC), which is then mounted to the body of the electronic device. This solution is easy to implement, but increases the volume of the electronic device such that the development needs of a light-weight and slim electronic device cannot be met.